Sebuah pertanyaan aneh dari Sasuke
by MSN1412
Summary: Ketika mereka lagi belajar bersama, Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. SasuNaru. Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC  ? , typo, gajeness, terlalu pendek, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! R


Sebuah pertanyaan aneh dari Sasuke

Genre: Friendship, and (little) Romance

Rating: T

Main Characters: Sasuke and Naruto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SPAdS © S4viRa deMSN

Summary: Ketika mereka lagi belajar bersama, Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa kata.

* * *

Di suatu hari, Sasuke Uchiha –seorang siswa kelas XI IPA 1- sedang belajar bersama dengan temannya, si "Dobe" yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang juga sekelas dengan Sasuke di sebuah ruangan kelas di SMA Konoha. Mereka belajar bersama untuk menghadapai ulangan Matematika yang akan dilaksanakan esok harinya.

Tapi, Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan si "Teme" tersebut. Karena dia merasa aneh kalau Sasuke ingin menemaninya belajar bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Bagaikan cuaca mendung yang tidak hujan sama sekali. Dengan wajah sinisnya, dia melirik Sasuke. _"Tumben tuh si Teme mau menemaniku untuk belajar bareng. Pertanda dunia mau kiamat deh.."_

Pandangan Sasuke pun berpindah ke Naruto yang masih meliriknya dengan wajahnya yang sinis. "Apa-apaan kau Dobe? Ngapain kamu melirikku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa gitu? Gak boleh?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Sasuke pun langsung menjawab "Pandanganmu tuh seperti kunti nyasar, tau!"

Muka Naruto berubah menjadi merah seperti buah tomat. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajahnya Naruto yang kemerahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pandangan Sasuke pun berpindah ke Naruto yang sedang asyik mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal. Dan dia berkata.."Hey Nar, aku mau nanya.."

Pandangan Naruto pun langsung ke arah Sasuke, dan dia menjawab. "Tumben kamu mau nanya. Biasanya kamu tuh jarang nanya deh. Ada yang kurang mengerti? Atau apa?"

Dengan wajah yang mau memerah, Sasuke pun bertanya kepada Naruto dengan terbata-bata. "A..Apa jadinya ya. Ka..Kalau kita berciuman secara langsung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, wajah Naruto pun menjadi merah lagi. Dengan suaranya yang keras, dia menjawab. "Ka... Kau gila ya Sas! Emangnya kita tuh pasangan Maho?"

"Err… cuma mau tahu saja kok." Jawabnya.

Naruto pun langsung merasa lega karena itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan, bukannya sebuah realita. Tapi, dia berpikir apa yang terjadi kalau pertanyaan itu menjadi sebuah reaita. Pasti, itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan baginya. Berciuman sesama jenis? Menurutnya itu sangatlah menjijikkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hal itu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Naruto pun langsung kaget. Berciuman dengan Sasuke sekarang? Rasanya dia ingin kabur darinya. Tetapi, bajunya telah ditarik oleh Sasuke dan dia dihentikan secara paksa di dinding kelas.

"Teme, kau gila ya? Lepaskan aku dong!" teriak Naruto.

"Gak akan aku lepaskan sampai kita telah berciuman." goda Sasuke.

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena Sasuke telah memegang tangannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dan berharap kalau ciuman itu tidak terjadi. Tetapi, dia merasa kalau Sasuke sudah dekat dengannya.

Perlahan-lahan , wajah Sasuke telah sampai ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat dekat dengannya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan pandangannya melihat Sasuke yang tertawa kepadanya.

Dengan wajah merah, dia pun bertanya. "Ke.. Kenapa kamu tertawa sih, Sasuke?" Sasuke pun menjawab dengan tawaannya. "Emangnya aku akan benar-benar menciummu, Dobe? Masa bodoh."

Dengan sekejap, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan belajarnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa detik, atau mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu. Perlahan-lahan kepala Naruto langsung memanas dan dia berteriak kepada Sasuke. "TEMEEEEEE! KAMU BIKIN AKU KAGET SETENGAH MATI TAHU!"

Sasuke hanya bisa membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah kepadanya. Naruto pun membalas dengan mencubit badan Sasuke. "KAMUUUUU!"

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kepada Naruto yang wajahnya masih memerah. Dan setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan belajar mereka. Bagi Sasuke, hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia karena telah menipu Naruto. Dan bagi Naruto, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk baginya. Karena dia akan dicium dengan temannya sendiri.

"_Rasanya, kiamat benar-benar mau dekat.."_

**THE END.. XD**

**

* * *

**A.N: Met malem sadayanaa, aku kembali lagi (akhirnya) dengan fic yang super gaje. Ni sengaja dibikin pas lagi bikin fic buat Ultahnya Naru (lagi dalam proses.. :)), malah nyasar bikin fic ini dan gara2 status gaje yang aku buat di FB. Plus, gara2 insom lagi. Padahal besok harus sekolah~ duuh.. u_u

Anyway, makasih banyaak yang udah membaca fic yang super gaje n super pendek ini. Akhir kata, Review? n dadaaaaah~ *cabut langsung tepar ke tempat tidur..*

**Love n Peace, S4viRa deMSN.**


End file.
